Chase Tyrane
Summary Chase Tyrane is a bounty hunter and anti-hero in the Red Alert, Tokyo! verse. He was a former member of Project X, and former partner of Agent Terrell Anthony. Backstory When he was 21, he was chosen to be a part of the Project X supersoldier experiments, taking part in several missions as a Lieutenant. When Agent A escaped from Project X, the Agent Tyrane was sent after him. His search led him to Poland, where he met some people working for Agent A. After coming to many dead-ends, Agent Tyrane eventually retired from Project X, and became a bounty hunter. He took on many assignments, including ones against Project X, for the right money; He uses equipment he stole from Project X. Appearance Tyrane is a man of average physical stature, standing at 5'9" and weighing in at around 170 pounds. He generally wears a light brown trench coat, which conceals his equipment he uses when taking jobs as a mercenary. Personality Chase is a family man, and very protective of those close to him. He is also very conflicted emotionally, as his job as a hitman forces him to make many questionable decisions. Deep down, he is a nice man, who only wants to provide for and protect his family. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Chase Quinton Tyrane Gender: Male Age: 35 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+ (normally; Comparable to Tadayoshi); at most Room Level without aid (full force; flipped an armored truck with a kick); up to Small Building Level using his flight jets to move faster (See Speed; Moving at Mach 7 produces this much kinetic energy; Results are comparable to Tadayoshi's strikes) Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed by foot (Can run long-distance at 40 mph, and sprint at up to 70 mph); '''Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed (His Project X file states him to be at the higher end of striking speed for amplificatae); Hypersonic Combat speed with aid from flight jets (can use flight jets to increase momentum; doing this and adding the speed of his body gives him a striking speed of nearly Mach 7); Hypersonic travel speed by flight jets (Jets top out at Mach 5); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Is comparable to, though slightly slower than, Tadayoshi in this regard) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class MJ unaided (Casually knocked down a large chunk of a two-story suburban house; Punched down a simulated reinforced wall similar to ones used on Project X bases during training); Class GJ with speed boost from his flight jets (can transfer the increased speed into increased kinetic energy, thus hitting harder) Durability: Small Building Level durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; comparable to Tadayoshi) Can not be stabbed or cut deeper than skin level, and is (mostly) impervious to bullets less than .50 caliber. Stamina: High Range: Extended Human Melee Range; Many Miles with guns Standard Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; HK45C Tactical w/10-round magazine and flashlight/laser aiming module attachment, worn on a drop leg holster on his right thigh, with 2 extra magazines; Lock picking equipment (stored in trench coat); small emergency mag-lite (stored in trench coat); Two miniature belt-mounted jets for maneuvering in the air (one on each side, can pivot and tilt a bit). They are powered by an electric fuel pack. They suck in air from intakes in the front, and separate water vapor from the rest of the air. The water vapor is electrolysized into its separate elements (using the electric packs), hydrogen and oxygen, which are combusted by a spark (again from the electric packs). The resulting explosion is directed out the back of the jets, along with the waste air (the air separated from the vapor). Due to the jets running on vapor, they are more powerful the more humid the air is. The Jets are on a separate black pistol belt. NRS-2 Gun-Knife. Various pocket items, such as phone, keys, etc. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration; He can not use his "flight jets" in extremely dry-aired environments (such as deserts), and the batteries on them only last ~1 day of constant use; The graphene armor conducts electricity, making him unusually weak to shock; The subdermal armor also does not protect him from high caliber munitions, such as .50 caliber or above, and certain .45 caliber or above armored piercing rounds can still make it through in some places (such as near the eyes, the neck, etc.), under rare circumstances; Subdermal armor makes surgery a pain; Needles can make it through the armor, but any incision will not go past the armor; If a bullet makes it past the armor, it might ricochet around inside of him, as it will not have the energy to pierce through the armor on the other side-This leads to more damage than normal should a bullet penetrate his armor; Is very conflicted about his current line of work; Is obsessed with his family's safety, and will do anything in order to ensure it Powers and Abilities: Invulnerability; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to burns; Superhuman strength, speed, flexibility, agility, durability, and reactions; Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures; Extreme Stamina; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously). Expert martial artist, with black belts in Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Kung-Fu, Ju-Jitsu, Akido, and Krav Maga. Has subdermal graphine armor, allowing him to be impervious to blades and most bullets, without sacrificing flexibility, speed, or movement. Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Kytygys15's Pages